


Sun

by koukacs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kenma, the brief time with Hinata felt like a melancholic rush. For Hinata, the time with Kenma was like swuuuuuuush. A kenhina drabble for my friend Marijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

Happy belated birthday, Marijo! A kenhina drabble for you! :D

**Sun**

Kenma had sought for warmth for long. It was difficult to approach people and he did not like too much effort. Kuroo had once convinced him to dye his hair blond, saying that would make him look cool and more approachable.

That did not happen.

Kenma wanted to return to his ordinary black hair but he did not want to go through the dyeing process again, preferring to simply let his hair grow.

He knew that everybody in Nekoma saw in him a great setter and, he dared to think, a good friend. He liked to be with his team as well, despite not telling them about that. But not even the loud and merry cats had what the Kozume truly wanted.

The warmth only a special person could give him.

Hinata came to his life suddenly.

His lively orange hair was a perfect extension of his bright personality. His voice was melodic whenever he externalized his enthusiasm. Shouyo’s eyes could be penetrating and somewhat frightening at times, but Kenma had learned to see in their concentration how much Hinata admired other players. Shouyo could perceive wonder in everyone.

Kenma tried not to think too much in what had made Hinata fall in love with him, to no use. It was a mystery pervasive to every glance they exchanged. Shouyo was a remarkable person. Someone whose smile was luminous enough to obfuscate the stars and whose warmth was a rival to that of the sun. What did he see in Kenma to want a relationship with the setter? Aside from volleyball, the only remarkable trait Kozume had were his videogame abilities. But that was not enough to sustain a relationship.

The setter asked his boyfriend, one day, what he liked in him. It was during a videogame date in the second year’s bedroom, during one of Hinata’s not so frequent visits. They were both sitting on the carpet, beside each other.

Hinata gave him a confused look.

“I like the vibe you give.” Shouyo replied, without thinking too much.

“The vibe?” Kenma did not understand.

“You have this calm presence that slows me down. It’s like… swuuuuuuush, you know? When I’m with you, it’s like the world is in slow-motion and quieter.”

“And do you like that?” Kenma was skeptical.

“I’ve experienced this sometimes in practices.” Hinata replied, giving his boyfriend his signature broad smile. “But I feel it every time I’m with you, more intensely. It’s a peaceful happiness.”

Kozume felt his cheeks getting hot and hid himself behind his console. Shouyo caressed his pudding hair as he kissed the boy’s right ear.

Hinata made Kenma’s life flash quickly before his eyes. It was a pleasurable rush, but it also contained melancholy.

Kenma’s time with Hinata was never enough. It would never be enough. Soon, he would be longing for his beloved warmth again, having to be content with emails and messages.

Kozume wished that he could, as well, see things in slow motion. And admire his sun for all the seconds of eternity.


End file.
